


His Prideful Heart

by ReinePearl



Series: Don't Judge a Myth by Its Cover [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Zeus POV, after the rumor spreads, smart!Zeus, smug hera, vengeful zeus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinePearl/pseuds/ReinePearl
Summary: Zeus finds out about the rumors Hera spread. He's not happy.





	

              _BOOM! Clang!_ Thunder accompanied loud shatters. Vials of fragrance hit the marble floor in symphony.

              “WHERE IS SHE?”

              The servants shrank at their King’s bellow. No one dared to breathe lest they inhale the crackling static.

              “DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?”

              The maids were couldn’t muster any courage to speak. Even if they could, they wouldn’t. Within the palace walls, who would be foolish enough to anger the Queen? Only those who wish for death, would displease the King; only those who displeased the Queen, would wish for death.

              His face, ruddy from shouting, darkened until it resembled the clouds above mortal skies. Zeus knows he would get nothing out of them. It seemed that wench had disciplined them well. Zeus dismissed the servants from the bedchambers. _Her_ servants, it would seem.

              He gave her everything she ever wanted.

              Since their marriage, that woman has taken from him. The maids who used to obey his commands without hesitation are no exception. Zeus sneered, remembering his wife’s annoyance when he touched Gaia’s present. It was a gift for them, for rulers of Olympus. _Theirs_.

              _His_ if he had not married her. But who’s keeping score? It’s not like Zeus was petty.

              He glanced down at the crystal shards. Zeus had a feeling his wife will not appreciate that.

              _Good._

              Zeus should really divorce her. The King didn’t know why he hasn’t already. Surely there are other competent goddesses out there.

              Ever since he married her…. Sure, state affairs ran more smoothly than before. But his domestic life had deteriorated at a speed that would put Hermes to shame. Hera thinks his frivolity damaged her reputation? Ha! If only they knew! Knew how cold his home has become. But they will never find out—Zeus is more than capable of discretion.

              The King of Gods demanded respect from all his subjects. Gaia forbid false rumors that he sought out others only out of loneliness. Hades take his throne if _that_ happened.

              Didn’t mortals have better things to do? Zeus made a note to increase tributes.

              Hera should be grateful to him! He made her Queen.

              He gave her everything she ever wanted!

              The skies rumbled again. Zeus raised his fist to demolish Hera’s favorite piece of furniture.

              “Dear husband, what could have angered you so?”

              Zeus halted. The woman gliding through the doorway was different from usual. She was smiling. Genuinely amusement evident in her eyes.

              This was not good. Her good mood completely threw him off balance.

              “I-you know what!”

              “Oh, don’t worry. Even if the world believes you are incompetent, I know the truth. Dear husband need not worry.”  

              “You DARE mock me?” The sky rumbled yet again.

              An arched eyebrow was enough to make him feel as if the rumors were true—that he was, indeed, incompetent.

              Zeus did not expect this. Not at all! He expected the usual routine: Hera blows up at, he retaliates, repeat.

              His affairs would hurt her (pride), and she would (ineffectively) punish him. Hera should know that punishing those mortals won’t have any effect. She long since figured out the game: Zeus was certain. He didn’t make her Queen merely because of her beauty.

              Hera was satisfied with her position. Though perhaps her reputation meant more to her than he thought.

              But so many years have passed. Why now?

              Zeus looked closely to see if there were other changes in his queen. His queen—could he even call her that? Her position as the Queen of the Gods is irrefutable. The goddess before him is most certainly his wife. But is she really _his_ queen? _Was_ she ever his queen?

              The King could recall their wedding day. Hera found him “cheating” before their wedding banquet. ‘Make sure no one knows,’ she remarked as she turned her attentions to the party’s final touches.

              Their union was a practical one. No deep feelings on her part—on either of their part.

              But he is Zeus! King of Olympus, King of All Gods, born to rule over the immortals.  He deserves full attention—especially from his wife!

              He wasn’t a faithful husband in any of his previous marriages. But he had been discreet. Were it not for Hera, how could his past discretions spread? Where he brandished recklessness, Hera wielded indifference. In the end, they are level-headed gods.

              But they were vengeful.

              So he had affairs—men, women, mortals, immortals, young, old. Made sure _everyone_ knew.

              Their domestic battles: tools of politics. And Zeus had never lost. The Hercules incident was the closest call before. Hera’s mistake was that she didn’t care enough to kill the boy—as long as she made an example out of him. Zeus turned the tables and made that child a god. Now Hercules was _his_ example.

              He gave her everything she ever wanted.

              She should give him something he wants in return. But he lacked nothing.

              There were only two things Zeus had ever been concerned with: power and reputation. They were his from birth.

              He should quickly get rid of any threats.  Instead, the King felt himself match his queen’s smirk.

              He’s going to destroy her.


End file.
